1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to parking meters and more particularly to a breakaway means for the actuating handle of an angularly displaceably type used in a parking meter.
2. The Prior Art
Parking meters are generally provided with an angularly displaceable actuating handle which is constructed and arranged to be gripped by the hand of a user. For example, a handle which can be grasped in the fingers of a user is provided so that after coins have been deposited, the handle can be turned to set the time on the meter and actuate the other mechanism within the container formed by the meter housing thereby to initiate the action of timer mechanisms which regulate the operation of the meter.
Parking meters are susceptible to extremely difficult environmental operating conditions, particularly at the hands of vandals who seek to thwart the effective and efficient operation of the meter or who purposely inflict damage upon the mechanism. For example, it is not at all unusual for vandals to use mechanical aids of one kind or another for purposes of applying excessive torques to the actuating handle in an effort to distort the operating mechanism of the meter or in an effort to actuate the operating mechanism of the meter without making a proper deposit of the necessary coinage.